Beautiful  Gary's POV
by chocogreen
Summary: Egoshipping Oneshot: Gary saves Misty when she comes back from a party, what will happen next?


**Disclaimers: I do NOT own Pokémon or any of these characters, this is just fanmade.******

**Egoshipping: oneshot: Gary's P.O.V.:******

**Misty – 18****  
****Gary - 18**

**Beautiful**

"Come on Umbreon, it's already late, we should go home." My starter Pokémon looked at me and nodded. I heard footsteps from behind me and turned around, a man was screaming at a girl.

"Hey there, you!" he yelled. The girl bumped into me and she was clearly to scared to move. The man's hands grabbed her shoulders. What was he thinking?

"Leave her alone." The girl looked up at me with her lovely green eyes. I took one of her arms and made sure she was standing beside me. I wasn't going to let this man hurt her.

"Who do you think you are?" he asked me. The man sounded drunk.

"Who do I think I am?" I answered. "Who do you think you are, bugging beautiful woman this late, go home." I wasn't lying, I thought the young woman was beautiful. Her eyes made me lose control.

"Listen to me, punk," the man put out a finger and suddenly he fell down to the ground. Umbreon was looking angrily at the man and the round, yellow circles on his body glowed in the dark. The man ran away and I ordered my Pokémon into his pokéball. I didn't want the girl to be scared of me too, just because my Umbreon attacked the man. Of course it was just to protect me but if the girl was in shock she could think I was evil too.

"Thanks," she whispered and I turned around to face her. She really was beautiful, her red hairs were just like flames, brightening up this dark night.

"No problem." I went through my hair with my hand, most girls fell for this trick.

"Gary? Gary Oak?" she asked. I gave her a questioning look and suddenly I looked further than her beautiful eyes, was this Ashy-boy's friend? Was this Misty the tomboy?

"Misty?" I almost whispered. She nodded and started to walk away from me. A part of me wanted to run after her and tell her to stay but I knew I couldn't demand something like that. It was strange to see her after all these years, it must've been almost five years since I last saw her and boy, she had changed. From a tomboy into a young woman, a beautiful young woman.

**The next day in Gary's car:**

I was driving to the Cerulean gym. I had to make sure Misty was okay. After last night, something had changed and I didn't exactly know what it was, I just needed her to be safe. I rang at the door and after a minute she hadn't opened the door. I rang again and I heared her yelling something, maybe I had woke her up, I hope I didn't. I turned around and was looking at the trees next to the road. The door opened and she said my name.

"Gary?" I turned around and smiled at her, it felt good to hear her say my name.

"Hey Misty."

"What are you doing here?" She sounded a bit impolite but she was probably wondering what I was doing here at this time of the day.

"Uhm, well… Yesterday you suddenly left and I," I scratched the back of my head. Why was I lost for words and all nervous? This wasn't normal, was it?

"Yes?" Her voice made me answer again.

"I thought I would just drop by to see if you were okay, but clearly you are, guess I should go now." I put my hand in the air to wave at her until I was suddenly socked to the bottom.

"Azurill! What was that for!" She screamed while she ordered her Pokémon back into her pokéball. I couldn't believe that the little bastard had finally hit me with his water gun.

"I'm so sorry Gary! I have no idea why he did that." I started to laugh and she gave me a questioning look.

"You got that Azurill from Tracey, didn't you?" She nodded and I continued. "Gramps made me feed the Pokémon from time to time and we became friends. He was always trying to use his water gun on me but he never succeeded and I told him that he never would. Guess I was wrong." She smiled at me and looked into my eyes, I was completely lost.

"Do you want to come inside? Maybe I'll have some clothes for you, you'll get sick if you keep walking around in that," she said while I pointed to me. I smiled at her and followed her inside. She had a nice house, white tiles, baby blue walls.

"Here's the bathroom," she said when she opened one of the doors. "You can take a shower if you want too, I'll give you some towels and start looking for some clothes."

"Thanks," I said when she wanted to close the door behind her.

"No problem."

~

I was thinking about letting gramps buy me a new shower. Misty's really was awesome. It was big enough for four people I thought when I looked around and let the warm water splash in my face. After ten minutes I was cleaned and I took a towel to dry me off. I did one around my waist and with the other I was drying my hair. Everything was so clean in this room, I couldn't see a finger on the mirror in front of me. Maybe she had just cleaned.

"Gary?" I heard her say while she knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" She walked into the room and suddenly stood still. She looked at me, well more at my body then at my face and I liked it that she did that.

"Misty?" She blinked and looked at my face again. It were her eyes that made me lose control.

"Here are your clothes." She practically threw them to me and ran back outside. I smiled once she had closed the door. She was so checking me out.

~

"Hey Misty, thanks for the clothes." A spoon fell out of her hand. I must've startled her.

"No problem." She smiled at me and looked to the pan in front of her. "Do you want some too?" I sniffed in the air and the food seemed delicious.

"I'd love to."

Umbreon was in his pokéball for a long time now and since I had seen some Pokémon walking around in the garden I didn't think Misty would mind if I let him out. She took out some plates and made the table ready. Suddenly she jumped into the air and I could see Umbreon standing next to her.

"Misty, are you okay? You seem a bit nervous. I hope you don't mind that I let him out of his pokéball?" I asked. My Pokémon looked at her with a strange look in his eyes, as if he was checking her out too. He turned his head to me and gave me an approving look. I rolled my eyes and smiled at him.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She put the pan onto the table and I began attacking the food. "Boy, you sure are hungry," she laughed.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I just woke up and drove here to see if you were okay." Maybe that wasn't a really good answer, she must've thought I was a freak or something.

"Really?" I nodded once and continued eating, hoping she wouldn't ask anything more. She didn't speak again and poked her food. "Did you really think I was beautiful or were you just saying things yesterday?" I swallowed my food and looked into her leaf green eyes. I couldn't lie to her, she was beautiful.

"I really did think that, why?"

"I don't know, you're the big Gary Oak. You must have tons of beautiful girls running after you." Great, she could remember that one. I wasn't like that at all, not anymore.

I shook my head. "I'm not that Gary anymore, redhead. But you must be still as hot tempered as you used to be."

"I'm not!" she said. I smirked, she still was a bit hot tempered.

"I like that," I said while I patted Umbreon on his head.

"What?" I was really saying too much around her.

"You, being hot tempered," I answered. I felt my cheeks flushing red and stood up. "I guess I have to go now." She nodded and I walked towards the door, followed by my Umbreon.

**A few weeks later at professor Oak's lab:**

"You're sure that all the gym leaders of Kanto are invited to the masked ball?" I asked my grandfather. He nodded.

"Why do you want to know Gary? Is there a gym leader you laid eyes on," he teased me.

"Maybe," I said with a grin. "But I have to go now, see you later gramps!"

He waved at me and I walked to my car.

~

I was standing at the bar when she suddenly walked in. A young woman with a sapphire dress and a mask like a Beautifly. She looked absolutely stunning. I could see the red flames of hair running down her back. Was this Misty? I ran up to her and smiled.

"Would you like to dance, miss?" I stuck my hand out to her and she looked at me with her beautiful green eyes, this was Misty. She nodded and laid her hand into mine.

We danced about half an hour until we went outside. She had told me that she liked the party and that she was enjoying herself. I was glad, I wanted her to enjoy herself when she was with me. Once we were outside we were standing on the balcony. It was a full moon tonight and it lit up the lake beneath us. It made her seem even more beautiful.

"You look beautiful," I said. Her cheeks flushed red and I turned around to face her while I put my glass of wine on the edge of the balcony. "Tell me your name," I said.

"Misty, Misty Waterflower." I smiled at her. "Good, I had to make sure first." I took of my mask and then gently took of hers. This was the moment I had been waiting for.

"You had to make sure before what?" she asked me. I took her head into my hands and looked into her eyes before I touched her lips with mine.

"Before this," I whispered into her ear when I let go.

End.


End file.
